Jude the Bloody Terror of LA College
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: My take on a slightly happier relationship between Spike and Angel where Spike has Angel's child. MPREG And SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Jude the Bloody Terror of LA College

WARNING : Slash and Mpreg! EvilBuffy Disclaimer : I own nothing, i merely borrow them for daily angst sessions Ignores all deaths in Buffy and Angel (Except Doyle's)  
>Each chapter will be a different month, until Jude is born then it will be a different year until he is 16.<p>

"WHERE IS HE!"

Harmony shrieked as Spike came charging round the corner, his fangs bared and fists clenched tightly.

"Where is who Blondie Bear?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Spike span to face her.

"THAT GREAT PONCE WHO THINKS HE'S THE TOP MAN AROUND HERE, THAT'S WHO!"

Harmony nodded, her hand already halfway towards the phone for Angel's office. Ignoring Spike's curses and frantic mutterings she calmly asked Angel to come out of his office. As soon as he exited the office,  
>he was met by a seriously pissed off vampire...and his fist.<p>

"OW, WHAT THE HELL SPIKE!" he yelled, clutching his jaw, "WHAT DID I DO!"

"I'll tell you what you did..." whispered Spike as everyone in the general vicinty froze. Everyone knew that when a vampire goes from yelling to whispering in a matter of seconds, you get the hell outta there!

"I'm pregnant..."

AN: Alright don't panic, this is only the prologue, the next chapter will be up in a few days and will be longer.  
>Please R&amp;R <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Jude the Bloody Terror - Chapter 1

Warning : Implied m/m sex, slash and mpreg Disclaimer : I own nothing except my alter ego Jude I now give virtual Spike and Angel hugs to everyone who reviewed, enjoy!

*Last chapter flashback*

"I'll tell you what you did..." whispered Spike as everyone in the general vicinty froze. Everyone knew that when a vampire goes from yelling to whispering in a matter of seconds, you get the hell outta there!

"I'm pregnant..."

*Chapter 1*

Silence.

"Y-you're what?" gasped Angel, his face pale and his palms sweating.

"PREGNANT YOU PILLOCK! KNOCKED UP! I'VE GOT A BUN IN THE OVEN, AND IT'S ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"  
>screamed Spike, his hands clutched almostly protectively over his stomach.<p>

"B-b-but how!" asked Angel, although he sub-consciously already knew the answer.

*Flashback*

"Just couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you? You just had to touch the shiny object that no-body knows what it actually does didn't ya?" muttered Angel furiously as he deposited a clearly out of it Spike on the sofa in their shared apartment.

The pair had been official partners/boyfriends for over 2 years now and from time to time Angel despaired at his childe's curiousity and inability to keep his hands to himself (not that this was a bad thing in private mind you).

As Angel reached over to the intercom to contact Fred he felt something warm and solid press up against his back.

"Spike, now's not the time, we've got to find out what's wrong with you baby" he cooed gently, carefully twisting around in order to see his childe's gorgeous blue eyes. What he saw however made him gasp in lust.  
>Spike's pupils were fully dialated and his face was flushed making him look o so desirable.<p>

"Sire..." whimpered Spike, his fists clenching and unclenching in Angel's shirt. Making sure the door was locked and that no-body was going to disturb them, Angel began to take advantage of the situation, the pairs moans and cries echoing throughout the building.

*End Flashback*

Wes coughed nervously, "Well from what i could decipher from the markings on the artifact, it appears to be a device that allows infertile women from various cultures to produce one heir and one heir only in order to keep the bloodline flowing. To make it work, you have to be bonded to someone, much like the relationship between a Sire and his Childe, you touch the artifact and then you have to...well consumate the bond. I should imagine this would work even with your...  
>ummm...dead sperm."<p>

Despite trailing off towards the end of the explanation, the message was clear. Spike couldn't keep his hands to himself and Angel couldn't keep it in his pants leading to a choice none of them want to face.

"Well i don't care how it happened, i just want to know if he..." here Spike pointed at Angel furiously, "...intends to help me raise it because there is not a cat in hell's chance that i'm getting rid of it."

Angel gently pulled his mate into a loving hug, "I wouldn't have it any other way, i'll stick by you to the end."

AN: Well i hope that explanation was enough, i honestly wasn't sure what to put there :)  
>Please R&amp;R <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Jude The Bloody Terror of LA College

Disclaimer : I sadly own nothing :(

Warning : Mpreg, SLASH!

*Flashback to last chapter*

"Well i don't care how it happened, i just want to know if he..." here Spike pointed at Angel furiously, "...intends to help me raise it because there is not a cat in hell's chance that i'm getting rid of it."

Angel gently pulled his mate into a loving hug, "I wouldn't have it any other way, i'll stick by you to the end."

*Chapter 2 - 1 Month Along*

Angel grunted and groaned as his alarm clock warned him of the upcoming sunrise, gently turning over he reached over to find the side of his bed empty.

"...Spike...Will darling?" he questioned slipping out of the king size bed and quietly making his way to the ensuite bathroom where sounds of vomiting could be heard.

"Spike?" Angel peeked around the door and upon seeing his lover curled up, his head on the rim of toilet he grimanced in sympathy and crouched down beside him.

"Hey baby, how ya feeling?" he asked, his old brogue showing through with his anxiousness. Spike raised his head tiredly

"O terrific, i love the fact that i have to get up at silly o clock to puke my guts out but hey it doesn't matter because i spend most of my time peeing anyway...WHAT D'YA THINK YA GREAT PONCE!" Tears of frustration shone in Spikes' sea blue eyes. Angel rubbed his back, softly cooing encouragement and praise.

"It's ok baby boy, i'm sorry. Lets clean you up and get some blood down ya ok?"

Spike nodded wearily and gently rose from the bathroom floor whilst being supported by Angel.

"I'll be so glad when all this is over and this bugger is out of me..." Spike muttered as the pair made their way to the kitchen. Angel smirked,

"If ya think it's hard now, just wait...we'll have to get you looser jeans soon!"

Spikes' groans echoed along with Angels' laughter, Wes shook his head.

"Well at least they aren't killing each other...yet."

T-t-thats it folks, Chapter 2 :)

Please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I'm back, sorry about the delay but with all this AS exams revision I have to do, I barely have time to sleep let alone write. I probably should be revising now but hey, what the hell.

Disclaimer : I still, sadly own nothing except my Oc Jude.

Warning : Mpreg and Slash!

…...

**Flashback to last chapter**

"I'll be so glad when all this is over and this bugger is out of me..." Spike muttered as the pair made their way to the kitchen. Angel smirked,

"If ya think it's hard now, just wait...we'll have to get you looser jeans soon!"

Spikes' groans echoed along with Angels' laughter, Wes shook his head.

"Well at least they aren't killing each other...yet."

**Chapter 3 – 2 Months Along**

"ANGEL!"

Angel cringed as he heard Spike stomp down the stairs, his sensitive hearing enabling him to hear the furious curses and threats coming from his darling's throat.

"Ummm, yes sweetie...is something the matter, is it the baby?" Angel suddenly began to panic, what if something was wrong?

Spike rolled his eyes, "O for fucks sake, this little parasite is barely an inch long and yet I'm still hungry, eating for two my arse...more like fifty!"

"What if there _is_ more than one baby in there?" Gunn asked, flinching as Spike turned his glare on him.

"No need to worry Spike, the scroll clearly stated that only one child would be conceived in order to carry on the bloodline. I hear this hunger thing is quite common in most pregnancies..." Wes reassuredly informed the fuming vampire.

"Whoopee.." Spike drawled, "However this doesn't change the fact that I am still hungry, I think the bloody father should contribute to the whole cooking process, isn't that right darling?" he asked Angel, an expectant smirk on his face.

Angel sighed, "Spike...Will...Honey, you know I can't cook. I can heat up some blood for you if that's ok?"

"What do you think?"

"...No"

"Well done, chop chop. I'm eating for two here and don't you want your little sprog to be healthy?"

"Yes Honey..."

Gunn smirked as he saw Angel dash into the kitchen, Spike close behind him. "I tell you what Wes, Spike has Angel twisted around his little finger...makes you wonder how far Angel would go for their kid."

…...

Well, That's all for now folks. Hopefully I should be updating very soon.

R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! I've managed to update again!

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the little fetus that is my oc Warning : Mpreg and Slash...if you don't know that by now

*Flashback to last chapter*

Gunn smirked as he saw Angel dash into the kitchen, Spike close behind him. I tell you what Wes, Spike has Angel twisted around his little finger...makes you wonder how far Angel would go for their kid.

*Chapter 4 - 3 Months Along*

"Ah! Come on ya...SHIT!" Spike growled in frustration as he tugged and pulled on the tiny metal button...that wouldn't bloody fasten!

"Everything ok in there?" asked a smug Angel from outside the bedroom, having been kicked out after making a sly comment about Spike's barely visible baby bump.

Silence.

"Spike?" Angel carefully pushed the door open only to find his darling Will on the bed, head in hands and his leather trousers undone. Sitting beside Spike, Angel pulled him close and gently began to stroke his soft blonde/light brown hair.

"Hey, don't worry. All we need to do is get pants that stretch and we'll keep your...tighter ones in a drawer, ready for after the baby is born"

Spike sighed and mumbled something into the palms of his hands.

"Honey, i can't hear you, even with vampiric hearing..."

"I said you'll never stick around when this bump gets bigger. I'll be fat and ugly!" Spike yelled, tears in his sky blue eyes, threatening to fall. Angel gaped at his lover,

"That's ridiculus, how...i mean...why would you...o honey" Angel hugged the still pouting Spike and gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny pouf?"

Angel smiled and simply kissed the younger male,

"It's funny that you think i would ever leave you. I did that once and regretted it for over a century. Never again, besides you tried to kill me several times, a little bit of extra weight is nothing."

Before Spike could answer there was an almost hesitant knock on the door.

"Ummm, i heard a little bit of a commotion up here...in fact the whole company heard, so i thought you might need these Spike" Fred smiled shyly,holding out a whole basket of looser trousers in different styles and colours."

"Thanks Pet" Spike smiled at the young scientist as she placed the basket near the end of the bed.

Fred nodded and headed back downstairs

"There we go, problem solved. Now come on and get dressed, i think i owe you a night out." Angel exclaimed as Spike rolled his eyes.

"O if i must..." He sighed quickly turning his head to hide his pleased smile, couldn't let Angel think he was going soft ...not until the baby was born at least.  
>...<p>

R&R guys :)  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Wahoo, another update! Sadly this might be the last one for a while due to those pesky exam things my college teachers insist on making me take :(

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the little oc in Spike's belly Warning : Mpreg and slash...still...

*Flashback to last chapter*

"Ummm, i heard a little bit of a commotion up here...in fact the whole company heard, so i thought you might need these Spike" Fred smiled shyly,holding out a whole basket of looser trousers in different styles and colours."

"Thanks Pet" Spike smiled at the young scientist as she placed the basket near the end of the bed.

Fred nodded and headed back downstairs

"There we go, problem solved. Now come on and get dressed, i think i owe you a night out." Angel exclaimed as Spike rolled his eyes.

"O if i must..." He sighed quickly turning his head to hide his pleased smile, couldn't let Angel think he was going soft...not until the baby was born at least.

*Chapter 5 - 4 Months Along*

Angel sighed wearily as he signed yet another agreement/document/execution permission file that Gunn continued to thrust under his nose.

"How many more are there?" Gunn frowned,

"Sorry Angel, still another box full to go...perhaps a break would make you feel more up to the task?"

Angel shook his head silently, however before the pen touched the paper, the office door slammed open to reveal a heavily panting Wes and Fred, their expressions panicked.

"Dreadfully sorry to interrupt, but it's an emergency..." gasped Wes.

"It's...Spike..." continued Fred, flinching slightly as Angels' chair flew backwards due to his sudden ascent.

"What! What is it? Is he Okay?"

"We...we don't know..." Fred replied, shrugging her shoulders, " He was complaining about a bit of cramping in his lower stomach, which is totally normal during the 4th month of pregnancy by the way, but after going to get some painkillers i returned to find him gone! We can't find him anywhere!"

Angels' face got tighter and tighter throughout Freds' story, however before he could sprint out of the office to find his beloved, he was interuppted once again by a quiet voice.

"Ummm, Peaches...can i talk to you for a minute?" Spike stood in the doorway, clutching his slightly larger bump.

Angel sighed in relief and quickly ushered him to a quiet room, ignoring the curious stares from many of his employees.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked, Spike bit his bottom lip nervously,

"What if something goes wrong?", he whispered," I mean...men aren't meant to carry children! What if something happens before the little squirt's born? What if something goes wrong during labour? What if-"

Sensing that his lover was close to having a full blown panic attack, Angel quickly gathered him into his arms and began to rock him back and forth.

"O Spike, is this why you hid from Fred and Wes?" Spike nodded into Angels' chest.

"Darling, you should have told me," Angel gently scolded, "I'm just as worried as you are...i don't want anything bad to happen to either of you."

"O...i didn't think you'd be interested, after all...you always used to hate it when i complained about something..."

Angel winced at the memories of his past, before the soul, before everything.

"Well, i promise to always listen to you, no matter what happens. I'll call Lorne, see if he knows any midwives who could help with any worries you're feeling and...i'll always be there for you, you know that...right?"

Spike smiled, "Yeah, you great pouf...i know"

Well that's it for a while folks, hope you liked and remember guys R&R :)  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah! New Update! Okay people, i'm back in business ;) Hopefully, i shall be updating every Saturday but don't hold me to that.

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the little oc in Spike's belly Warning : Mpreg and slash...still...

*Flashback to last chapter*

"Darling, you should have told me," Angel gently scolded, "I'm just as worried as you are...i don't want anything bad to happen to either of you."

"O...i didn't think you'd be interested, after all...you always used to hate it when i complained about something..."

Angel winced at the memories of his past, before the soul, before everything.

"Well, i promise to always listen to you, no matter what happens. I'll call Lorne, see if he knows any midwives who could help with any worries you're feeling and...i'll always be there for you, you know that...right?"

Spike smiled, "Yeah, you great pouf...i know"

*End flashback*

Chapter 6 - 5 months along

Spike squirmed uncomfortably as he and Angel lay on the couch together, his mind drifting to the earlier events of the day...

*Flashback*

The doctor hummed as he analysed the screen in his clinic showing the little body within Spike.

"Well Gentlemen, it appears that you are going to be having a little boy and he seems to be doing wonderfully at the moment, all ten fingers and toes...a little tail here..."

Angel shot up out of his seat, "A tail?!" he yelled, panic clear in his voice as he gripped his childe's hand fretfully. Spike grunted as he felt the bones in his hand shift within the firm grip of his sire.

"'Ere Peaches, i need that hand.." he groaned, trying to tug out of Angel's grip. Angel quickly released Spike as he caught the undercurrent tones of pain within the request.

"Sorry darling" he cooed, dipping down to place a kiss on the younger vamp's forehead causing Spike to roll his eyes, secretly pleased at the affection his love was showing. The doctor smiled at the love he could see between the two males.

"I'm very sorry sir, that was a little joke of mine, i tell it to all my patients..." the doctor chuckled, his smile fading as he heard a faint growling coming from the pair "...right, as i was saying, your little baby appears to be developing very well...no sign of a tail anywhere..."

*End flashback*

"Honey?" Spike quickly drew his mind away from his memories and turned his neck to meet the concerned face of Angel.

"Are you okay Will? You're moving around a lot, do you need to move to the bed?" Angel asked as he gently rubbed the slight bulge that was Spike's belly.

"No, i'm fine...but i'm pretty sure the little sprog is letting me know he's awake..." Spike groaned as he felt the life within him wriggle as if it was trying to get comfortable within the confined space he was in. Angel smiled widely,

"He's moving!" he exclaimed, his hands trying to fell for the movements of his little boy. Spike halted the frantic hand movements, a gentle smile on his face.

"I doubt you'll be able to feel him just yet, give it a few more weeks and i'm pretty sure we'll be able to put a Malteaser on my bump and the brat will kick it off."

Angel chuckled as he snuggled into his lover's back, 'a few more weeks would turn into a few more months', he thought to himself, 'and then he'll be able to hold his son in his arms...and they'll all be one big happy family.'

Okay folks, that's it until next...i'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but 5 months was a tricky one to work with :) Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Second week in a row! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the little oc in Spike's belly

Warning : Mpreg and slash

*Flashback to last chapter*

"Are you okay Will? You're moving around a lot, do you need to move to the bed?" Angel asked as he gently rubbed the slight bulge that was Spike's belly.

"No, i'm fine...but i'm pretty sure the little sprog is letting me know he's awake..." Spike groaned as he felt the life within him wriggle as if it was trying to get comfortable within the confined space he was in. Angel smiled widely,

"He's moving!" he exclaimed, his hands trying to feel for the movements of his little boy. Spike halted the frantic hand movements, a gentle smile on his face.

"I doubt you'll be able to feel him just yet, give it a few more weeks and i'm pretty sure we'll be able to put a Malteaser on my bump and the brat will kick it off."

Angel chuckled as he snuggled into his lover's back, 'a few more weeks would turn into a few more months', he thought to himself, 'and then he'll be able to hold his son in his arms...and they'll all be one big happy family.'

*End Flashback*

Chapter 7 - 6 Months along

Angel rubbed his eyes tiredly as he re-read the same line in an important case over and over again. The little boy in Spike's belly had had a growing spurt about 24 weeks into the pregnancy and Spike was finding it very difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in...which just so happened to mean that Angel wasn't having much fun trying to sleep either...that and Spike had complained bitterly about the pregnancy trousers he'd been given. Angel shuddered as he remembered the look on his childe's face, a look that even Darla would have cringed at.

"Peaches..." Angel's head shot up at the hesistant voice in his office doorway, his eyes narrowed in concern at the pained expression on his beloved's face.

"Will my boy, what's the matter?" he asked as he headed over to Spike, the paperwork lay forgetten on the desk. Angel ran his hands up and down Spikes' arms in a hopefully comforting manner. Spikes' eyes darted the the floor as he mumbled an answer that even Angels' super hearing couldn't quite pick up.

"Will?..." Spike sighed at the concerned tone in Angels' voice.

"I said my feet hurt. All this extra weight a has caused my bloody feet to swell up, i can't even wear my favourite boots without it hurting and i hate walking around barefooted!" Spike pouted as he shuffled his sock-clad feet anxiously awaiting Angels' reply to his petty problems. Angel smiled gently at his childe's embarassment and led him over to the sofa, encouraging him to lay down on the plush cushions and velvet covering.

"'Ere, ya bloody pouf! What are you doing?" Yelled Spike as he felt his blood red socks slid off his swollen feet, however his protests soon died out as Angels'  
>calloused fingers rubbed and pressed into his sore feet, the aches and pains slowly transforming into pure pleasure.<p>

"Oooooo" Spike moaned as the pleasure coursed through his body, "Ooooo, Peaches, i wouldn't keep doing that, i don't think it would be safe to continue going down this admitedly pleasurable road..."

Angel smirked at the regret in his loves' voice and slowly made his way up to the waistband of Spikes' trousers.

"Ah, my boy..." he purred causing Spike to squirm, "Why don't ye just let me do all the work." With those words his mouth descended causing Spike to cry out.

Down in the lobby, the cry echoed throughout the building causing Gunn to cringe as his mind cooked up images of the pairs' activities upstairs.

"Don't worry Gunn..." Fred grinned, "...They're not having sex, it's too dangerous for the baby, Angel'a probably giving Spike a-" She was cut off as Wes gently covered her mouth with an apologetic look at Gunn.

"I don't think Gunn really wants to know Fred...and i don't really want to know either" He explained as the cries continued. He'd be glad when it was all over, afterall ...it's very difficult to do anything other than care for a baby after it's born. There's no time for any other activties.

Massage scenes...i can't do them and no dirty scenes for you lot, not with my parents in the next room as i'm writing this... Thank you guys and please R&R :)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay folks, i know that i've already given away the name of the kid but it's a big step in a pregancy situation, so i felt that i needed to write it :)

Disclaimer : I only own the little sprog guys

Warning : Mpreg and Slash

*Flashback To Last Chapter*

Angel smirked at the regret in his loves' voice and slowly made his way up to the waistband of Spikes' trousers.

"Ah, my boy..." he purred causing Spike to squirm, "Why don't ye just let me do all the work." With those words his mouth descended causing Spike to cry out.

Down in the lobby, the cry echoed throughout the building causing Gunn to cringe as his mind cooked up images of the pairs' activities upstairs.

"Don't worry Gunn..." Fred grinned, "...They're not having sex, it's too dangerous for the baby, Angel'a probably giving Spike a-" She was cut off as Wes gently covered her mouth with an apologetic look at Gunn.

"I don't think Gunn really wants to know Fred...and i don't really want to know either" He explained as the cries continued. He'd be glad when it was all over, afterall ...it's very difficult to do anything other than care for a baby after it's born. There's no time for any other activties.

*End Flashback*

Chapter 8 - 7 Months Along

"John"

"Boring"

"William"

"We are not naming the kid after me. No"

"Ummmm, Daniel"

"No..."

"Alexander"

"Hell no, look i respect Xander but his ego doesn't need a boost, we are not naming the kid after him"

"Fair point, how about Kurt?"

"He's a good character!"

"I'm restricting your Glee benefits...but yeah Kurt is the best...and before you say it, we are not calling the kid Blaine either"

"What abou-"

"Or Klaine, the kid would be mocked forever...mostly by me, next!"

"Urgh fine...how about Thomas"

"Have you been reading the book of boring baby names?"

"...That's a no then...how abou-"

"We are not calling him Richard, Stanley, Kevin, David or Keith either"

"...How did you know that they were the next ones on my list?"

"Vampire instincts...next!"

"Ummm, Liam"

"NO!"

"Why not, it's a perfectly good name!"

"If we call him that, he's destined to grow up as a pouf...you're a prime example of that!"

"Now listen here you-"

A sudden knock on the office door quickly halted the impending argument as Wes shuffled his feet nervously as he felt the two vampires glare at him.

"Ummm, have you two decided yet?" He asked quietly as Spike growled in frustration.

"No, because Peaches here is trying to give our kid a bloody normal name! He's not normal and i intend for him to be a first class Slayer killer like his Mommy"

"He is not going to be a Slayer killer.." Angel growled through gritted teeth, "...i intend for him to have a semi-normal life!"

Before Spike went for Angel's throat, Wes added his input into the conversation,

"What was that teenager called, you know...the one who claimed he accidentally set off a time travel device?"

Spike smiled at the memory,

"Jude, he was called Jude and he was a kid after my own heart. British, cocky and a hatred for slayers...good kid."

Angel smiled as he too, remembered the teen from a few years back.

"Yeah, he was a good kid...what happened to him i wonder?" Wes shrugged,

"Hopefully he went back to his own time...why don't you call the kid Jude...in his memory." Spike and Angel looked at the large bump that was their child,

"Sounds good to me..." Spike exclaimed, soflty rubbing his hands over his belly, "...Jude it is"

Well there we are folks...i may have a few chapters planned out in advance there and i actually know a couple who were going to call their kid Klaine...speaking of which *Sad face*, I can't believe what's happened on Glee...o well, please R&R :)


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter! WAHOOO!

Disclaimer : I own nothing except Jude

Warning : Mpreg and slash

*Flashback to Last chapter*

"Jude, he was called Jude and he was a kid after my own heart. British, cocky and a hatred for slayers...good kid."

Angel smiled as he too, remembered the teen from a few years back.

"Yeah, he was a good kid...what happened to him i wonder?" Wes shrugged,

"Hopefully he went back to his own time...why don't you call the kid Jude...in his memory." Spike and Angel looked at the large bump that was their child,

"Sounds good to me..." Spike exclaimed, softly rubbing his hands over his belly, "...Jude it is"

*End Flashback*

Chapter 9 - 8 Months Along

Angel rolled his eyes as he observed the frantic activities of Fred and Wes as they trailed up and down each aisle in Babies R Us, the obnoxious colours of pink and blue flashing in his eyes as they passed clothes, strollers and cribs alike.

"Okay, do we have an infant car seat?"

"Yep, in black so that Spike doesn't sulk"

"Okay, diaper bag?"

"Check!"

"Diapers, onesies and blankets?"

"Check, check and check! Hey, Wes look! It has little bats on it!"

"...Cute, okay strollers?"

"Hmmm, let's wait a few months for that one..."

"Okay, Baby carriers?"

"O definately, i can't wait to see Angel or Spike in one of these!"

Angel groaned at the very thought, his reputation would surely go down if he was forced to have his child permantely attached to his chest during meetings. Spike wearing it on the other hand...Angel quickly re-adjusted his trousers has they continued with the shopping trip.

"O Wes, we need bottles. Spike can't breast feed after all and he explained how he wanted to get the baby started on his Mommy and Daddy's blood to make him stronger,  
>before feeding him animal blood."<p>

"Whatever you say honey, do we need a crib or a cradle?"

"O good question, Angel..." Fred turned to glance at the clearly fed-up vampire behind them, "...are you planning on co-sleeping with the baby when he arrives?"

Angel blinked in confusion causing Fred to sigh.

"Are you and Spike planning to sleep with the baby snuggled up to you both for a few weeks or months?"

Angel smiled at the thought, "Probably..." he answered.

Fred grinned at the sweet expression on her boss's face but motioned for Wes to by a crib anyway...just in case.

"Okay, it looks like we've got everything!" She exclaimed happiley. 'This baby was going to be spoilt rotten one way or the other if Fred had her way', Wes thought fondly as both him and Angel followed the bouncy Texan girl to the till.

Okay, sorry it's so short but i managed to catch a cold so i wasn't feeling to good while wrting this :(  
>Please R&amp;R :)<p>


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I'm back! Okay, i've been like freaking out about my exams and haven't had time to write much so this may only be a short update :(

Disclaimer : I own nothing except Jude

Warning : Mpreg, slash and Buffy hate in later chapters

*Flashback to last chapter*

"Are you and Spike planning to sleep with the baby snuggled up to you both for a few weeks or months?"

Angel smiled at the thought, "Probably..." he answered.

Fred grinned at the sweet expression on her boss's face but motioned for Wes to by a crib anyway...just in case.

"Okay, it looks like we've got everything!" She exclaimed happiley. 'This baby was going to be spoilt rotten one way or the other if Fred had her way', Wes thought fondly as both him and Angel followed the bouncy Texan girl to the till.

*End Flashback*

Chapter 10 - 9 months along

Angel sighed as he spotted Spike wandering past his office for about the 7th time that day, his face pinched with worry and concern.  
>Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore...<p>

"Spike!" he yelled, startling the pacing vampire and causing him to wince as his back twinged. Cautiously Spike opened the office door,

"You bellowed Peaches?" he grumbled, a protective hand on the now huge belly and a frown on his face.

"Why are you wandering around so much darling?" Angel asked as he got up to rub his mates' back comfortely, "You should be resting, the baby might be arriving any day now!" Pushing Angels' hand off his shoulders, Spike turned around,

"That's the point Angel! I'm overdue by a week now!" He yelled, "The doctor said activity should help and i want this baby out of me sooner rather than later!"

Angel smiled at his flustered childe, "The doctor also said to try other metho-"

Before he could finish Spike was glaring at him, "If you were about to suggest sex, i'd stop right there!" he hissed, his displeasure obvious to anyone passing by.

Angel frowned, " No, i was about to suggest i make you some raspberry leaf tea with a spot of lynx blood in it and if that doesn't work, i'll ask the doctor to do a membrane sweep...is that okay?"

Spike sighed tiredly, "Yeah love...i'm sorry, i just want to hold my son...god knows he's been scrouging off me for the past 9 mon-"

Suddenly Spike stopped, his hands flying to his bump and his face contorting in pain causing Angel to panic.

"Spike! Will! Honey are you okay!" he shouted, gently stroking his beautiful mates' face. His cries had been heard around the office and soon Fred, Wes, Gunn, Lorne and the Doctor were there, each one yelling and asking questions.

"Angel we heard the yelling, what's happened?"

"Spike, sweetie are you okay?"

"Wow, i sense trouble ahead..."

They all paused when they saw the wet patch growing on the carpet beneath Spike as his knees buckled causing Angel to go pale as he gently supported his lover.

"His water's broken..." exclaimed the Doctor as he rushed to help Angel carry Spike, "Quickly, we need to get him to a bed so he can give birth!"

*evil laughter* Yes, it's a cliffhanger!

If you want to know how it goes please read and review! :)


End file.
